


Little Angel (Loki x Reader)

by Blair_Bean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gosh I love him, Loki being Loki sometimes, Loki being a sweet dad, Pregnant! Reader, loki protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Bean/pseuds/Blair_Bean
Summary: Basically Loki being a great future dad for your child :3
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Little Angel (Loki x Reader)

You and Loki were ecstatic when you both found out that you were going to be parents, four months has passed since you got the news and your belly grew a little larger. 

Except for--

Morning sickness.

"Uggghhhhh" You try to hurl and as your morning sickness attacked you once again, "Oh dear, are you alright?" "Does it look like I'm okay Loki? THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU SEDUCE ME AT THE BACK OF OUR FUCKING CAR!!"

"Sorry, (Y/N)" Loki said smiling a little knowing that he was a horny bastard at that time.

"Sorry too, you know, hormones--" "I understand (Y/N), no need to explain, love, this is all normal in pregnancy" He said as he caressed your cheek to comfort you. "Thank you, Loki" 

*Another 4 months later*

"BABBBEE!! HELP ME SIT DOWNN" You said while holding your belly "Alright, alright hold on" Loki said as he helped you sit down on the couch and sitting beside you. "LooOOooKKkIIIIiIIIIII~" "Yesss?????" "I'm craving ice cream" "Should I buy you then?" "Y E S" "Ok cmon let's go" ":DD" 

*After 20 mins in the shop, you two finally went home*

"Can you help me lie down please?" "Come here" He immediately helps you lie down. "Loki... I'm sorry" "What?? Why (Y/N)??"

"Its j-just that I've been a whiny bitch throughout my pregnancy and you're always there to grant all my needs, I always love it when you tell stories to our unborn child, you're going to be a GREAT father, I assure you of that" You said while tears were streaming down your face. He just smiles at you, kisses your belly, then your temples. 

"You're welcome, love. Its also my and your job to protect our little angel"

"Its only a matter of time before we meet her, love"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a Part 2 of this? If so, should I name the baby or you guys wanna name them, like "(B/N)" - Baby Name lmao
> 
> Lemme know y'all! :)


End file.
